


Under the Lens

by orbythesea



Category: West Wing
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-28
Updated: 2005-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbythesea/pseuds/orbythesea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's started identifying with lab rats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Lens

The realization came to her in the shower Monday morning, as the sound of her television came drifting through the half-closed door. Even naked in her own home she won't escape the scrutiny of the American public as they dissect her live on _Washington Journal_. Now it's Thursday and everything she does seems to confirm it. She's become no more than a vessel, carrying precious data to be disseminated under the most sterile and bloody conditions, only extracted by the most skilled observer.

CJ thinks she might be going crazy, because she's starting to identify with lab rats.  



End file.
